Sonic The Hedgehog: Darkness of the Wind
by Illikas Rager
Summary: This is my first-ever REAL fanfic. It is starring all major sonic characters ever, ranging from Sonic himself to even Mephiles, plus two other characters of my own design for the Sonic Universe, whose names I will not yet announce until you get far enough into the story. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue: Exodus

**Prologue: Exodus**

It was nighttime and everything was as it usually was in a typical forest. Animals darted left and right. Some were prey attempting to dodge predators. Others were collecting food for the winter. But suddenly, two figures emerged seemingly out of nowhere. The forest creatures scurried off as if frightened.

"Hun, it looks like ya scared 'em off!" Said a female voice.

"Hmmph. They should be scared off. This world is chock-full of pitiful things." said a male voice.

"Huh. Well, anyway, darlin', what're we even doing here? I thought ya hated the surface world?"

"We're here for a purpose, my love. Sir Joly has determined that our world is in grave danger."

The female gasped. She knew this man very well, and not once did he ever say something or someone was in grave danger and wasn't dead serious about it. "But...what's the danger, hun?" She asked.

"He and I don't know for certain yet. All we do know is that this danger is caused by a living being. They also seem to be very powerful, which is why I brought you along. You know I wouldn't drag you into danger if I didn't think it was serious." He explained.

"A livin' bein', eh? Where are they?"

"They reside on a planet known simply as...Mobius."


	2. Chapter One: Free as a Bird

_Chapter One: Free as a Bird_

It was very beautiful and sunny weather. Kids were playing, adults were outside talking. Everything seemed peaceful until a sudden gust of wind blew away an unfortunate young bunny rabbit's ice cream off the cone. The rabbit looked down and began to cry. "Mr. Sonic, that wasn't very nice!" the rabbit said.

"Huh?" A blue hedgehog said as he skidded to a halt. He was wearing white gloves and white socks, with red sneakers with a buckle looping over the top. "Don't worry, Cream! I'll get you a new one! What flavor do you want?" He said to the young bunny. Cream had peach fur, and was wearing a tan dress with a blue tie running down the dress. She was also wearing shoes, one end red and one end peach.

Cream settled down and wiped away her tears. "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Sonic, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me." she said.

"Are you sure? I was just headed over to the nearest chili dog stand anyway. I'm sure they'd have an ice cream stand nearby." said Sonic. "No thank you, Mr. Sonic. I can just get a carrot from momma's garden." Cream said reassuringly.

"Alright, then. I'll see ya later, Cream!" Sonic said, giving her a thumbs-up. and with that, Sonic continued his run.

Later, at the chili dog stand, Sonic saw something he just absolutely hated. "Aw, man! A line. Just what I needed." A few minutes passed, and then Sonic realized something. "Wait a minute...I've never seen a line this long for a chili dog." Sonic looked around. "Ugh...And I feel like I've been here for hours!" A cloaked figure in front of Sonic sighed and said, "You've only been here for 2 minutes, tops!"

"Really? I could've sworn it would have been…" "...Several hours, yes we know." Sonic looked up at the cloaked figure. "How did you know what I was going to say before I even said it?" He asked. "Oh, my apologies, how very rude of me. You see, my mind just tends to predict whatever a person is going to say or do." the cloaked figure explained. "Oh...So, you're like, a psychic?" Sonic asked. "I suppose you could say that, yes." he said plainly. "Huh. I'm sure Silver would just love to meet you." Sonic said under his breath.

"...Who's Silvuh?" Another cloaked figure said as they walked up to the first. "What is this, year of the hoods? Who are you people?" Sonic asked, a hint of irritation visible in his tone. "Just answer the question…" The first cloaked figure sighed.

"Fine. He's a psychokinetic hedgehog from the future." Sonic explained. "Is he powerful?" the first cloaked figure asked. Sonic looked blankly at the cloaked figure. "Powerful? Well, um, yea, I guess so. But why-" Sonic was cut off as the cloaked figures nodded at each other and ran off. "Okay, that was weird...Oh cool, the line's moving!" Sonic said.


	3. Chapter Two: Introductions

Chapter Two: Introductions

"So, do ya really think this Silvah person is the catalyst?" The second figure asked, trying desperately to keep up with the first.

"I'm not sure. My psychic vision is limited in this realm. However, that hedgehog just now gave us the only real lead we have." the first figure stated

"I see. Well, can ya pinpoint his location?" The second asked.

"Yes. He resides just over that ridge up ahead." the first said.

"Okay then, let's go, hun! This should be fun!" The second said. The first figure smiled.

Upon reaching Silver's house, the shady pair stopped. "So what's the plan, hun?" The second asked.

"The plan is to ask him a few questions. If he answers them the right way, we'll know for sure whether or not he's the catalyst. If he is, then we slay him. If he isn't, we'll just have to keep searching." With that, the first hooded figure walked up to the door, the second at his side. Upon knocking on the door, they found a white hedgehog opening the door.

Silver yawned. "Ugh...Do you have any idea what time it is, Shad- Wait, Who are you?" he asked. He was wearing gold wrist cuffs with blue lining, the same going for his white gloves. He was also wearing black and white-ended shoes.

The two cloaked figures cast aside their robes. "Greetings, my good man. My name is Mortik. Mortik John the Hellspawn." Mortik was a gray-skinned male creature wearing a black shirt, a green pair of shoes with a silver buckle covering the top, and blue gloves, plus two black goat horns adorning the top of his head, and some sort of black blindfold with two eyeholes cut out, revealing green glowing eyes, plus long black hair.

"Pleasure's mine, sugah. The name's Alicia Quintus the Dragon." Alicia was a red-skinned female creature wearing a golden robe, and blue shoes with a bronze buckle covering the top, and green gloves. Adorning her head was a single black and pointy horn, with a soldier hat enveloping it, making it seem more like a pickelhaube hat than an actual part of her head. She also had a blindfold covering her eyes like her companion, except she had golden glowing eyes. She also had extremely long golden locks.

Silver looked at the two ...people… blankly. "Ok...Nice to meet you, I guess. But...why are you here?" he asked.

"We need to ask you a few questions. May we come in?" Mortik asked.

"Me? Sure, come in, I guess." Silver replied.


	4. Chapter Three: Realization

Upon entering Silver's house, Mortik whispered into Alicia's ear, "Stay close." Alicia nodded, and latched onto Mortik's arm. "Ow! Hey, Alicia, when I said stay close, I didn't mean claw the blazes out of my arm!"

"Oh, sorry, hun! I didn't mean to!" Alicia replied.

Mortik smiled and tussled her hair. "It's quite alright, Alicia."

Alicia blushed. "Thanks, Mortik."

As Alicia latched onto Mortik's arm, Mortik simply smiled, but then frowned as he turned to face Silver. "This is...a nice house you own. Do you actually live here all alone?" asked Mortik.

"Most of the time, yes." Silver replied.

"Most of the time?" Alicia asked.

"Well, let's just say I have a friend who refuses to leave me alone."

"Really? What is this friend's name?" Mortik asked, curious.

"Eh. I'm sure if you stick around long enough, he'll answer that for me." Silver replied ominously.

"OK…" The pair muttered.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a couch. "Please, have a seat while I go get something to eat. You want anything?" Silver asked politely.

"If ya have any firewater, that would be great." Alicia said. "It would be most pleasant if you could make that two firewaters." Mortik said.

"Hmm. I dont think I have any alchoholic stuff, but my friend might." Silver said.

"Where are they now?" Mortik asked.

"Probably…" Silver began before he was cut off. "Right here." A sinister-ish voice said.

"What the…" Mortik and Alicia said as the looked at each other briefly.

"So I see you have guests Silver. I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. And you are?"

"My name is Mortik John the Hellspawn. This is my fia...er, my partner, Alicia Quintus the Dragon." Mortik said. "Can you please show yourself, Shadow?"

"Oh, right, of course." Shadow replied as he stepped out from the...um, shadows.

Shadow had black fur with white chestfur, and had black spines with red upper highlights facing upwards. His arms were also coated in black fur, but at the same time, had more red highlights running along them. He had a set of red, bright orange-tinted eyes that almost felt like the blazing pillars of hell itself. He also had a tan colored jaw and a black, oval-shaped nose. He was wearing white shoes with black heels, with red lining running around the entire bottom perimeter of the shoes, and what seemed to be four yellow tubes running alongside the bottom of the shoes. Adorning his ankles was a golden ring with a red tag and a black tube sticking out above the rings on each ankle. He was also wearing white gloves with the same ankle setup on his wrists.

"Wow, Shadow. You look even more intimidating than usual. Something happen?" Silver asked.

Shadow turned and faced Silver and said, "If you really must know, I was looking through the Professor's recordings for something when the moron called. It startled me, since I was half-asleep, and I spilled my firewater. THEN, I was taking a bath to clean my fur, but I found...something...which made me lost in memories, and I overflowed the tub, and I slipped on the water and hit my head on the tub."

Silver began to laugh, but then Shadow threw a punch that went straight through the wall next to Silver, insulation and all. Silver gulped and said, "Ok, ok, I get the message."

"Ahem."

Both Shadow and Silver looked in Mortik's direction. "I don't know what's going on right now, and frankly I do not care. Can we please just get down to business, Silver?"

Silver sighed. "Fine."

"Oh no you don't! I need to talk to you first, Silver." Shadow said.

"About what?" He asked.

"...Come with me to the kitchen." Shadow said plainly.

"Huh?" Silver asked.

"NOW." Shadow demanded.

"Um...uh...Ok then!" Silver stammered.

"No one else can know what I'm about to tell you. Not even them." Shadow said as he walked down the dark hallway with Silver.


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

Chapter Four: Secrets

Meanwhile, Sonic was just leaving the chili dog stand when a familiar voice rang out. "Sonic!" "Oh, hey Amy. What's up?" A pink-furred hedgehog emerged from out of nowhere. She had 3 pink spikes sticking out from the front of her head. She was wearing a red dress and a red headband. She was also wearing red boots with white stripes running down the middle. She lunged at Sonic, then proceeding to hug him. "Agh! Hey Amy, cut it out, will ya?" Sonic exclaimed. Amy backed off. "Sorry Sonic, but It's so long since I last saw you!" She said. Sonic began stroking his chin. "Umm...has it? Let's see...one, two, three…" Amy gave Sonic a blank stare as Sonic kept counting the hours, until she finally spoke up. "8 days, Sonic…" Sonic snapped out of it and looked at Amy. "Oh...um, yeah, right! Anyway, why're you here?"

Amy changed her tone drastically. "I got to show you something Bokkun gave me. Even Bokkun sounded kinda serious when he gave it to me." "Oh? So what is it?" Sonic asked. Amy reached into her dress pocket and pulled out an extremely Mini-TV. Amy then proceeded to turn it on. "Cross you fingers, Sonic, so it doesn't explode." Amy said quickly. Sonic nodded. "Right." An image of a rather large man with a pink nose, shades, and a mustache showed up. He was wearing a red coat with white lining and 4 gold buttons lining the middle. Under the buttons was two more silver buttons, in addition to a pair of heavily black-shaded pants. "Eggman." Sonic sighed under his breath.

"If you are watching this, then I trust Bokkun made it to you, Amy, so you could show this to Sonic. Now listen carefully, because this is important. I have finally developed a weapon with the power to destroy dimensions! If you think you can stop me, you've got another thing coming, hedgehog. This time, not even YOU can stop the great Dr. Julian Ivo Eggman Robotnik! Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Heh. Was that a challenge, Egghead? This'll be easy!" Sonic remarked. "Sonic, I don't know about that. This time, something feels...different. Almost like...I don't know…" Amy trailed off. "Come on, Amy, How many times have I been beaten in the past?" Sonic said. "Twice, maybe more, if you count the less major occasions." Sonic was taken aback by this statement. "Name them." "Well, for instance, there was that time with the werehog transformation. And then there was that time with Black Doom freezing time around you, in which scenario Shadow saved the day. And then there's the lesser occasions, like the time Eggman got the Master Emerald from Knuckles and you, and THEN there's the time that…"

"Alright, Alright, I get it!", Sonic said. "Still, those were pure accidents." Amy frowned. "True, but I still want you to be careful this time, Sonic. It feels like there's...I dunno, a sort of darkness in the wind." Sonic clasped Amy's hand. "Alright, Amy, I'll be careful." he said as he let go of her hand again. "Well, I'll see ya later, Ames!" Sonic said as he ran off into the distance.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were just arriving in one of Shadow's rooms, when suddenly, Shadow stopped, and then motioned for Silver to stop, too. Shadow turned around to face Silver. "Alright then, Shadow, What's this all about?" Silver asked.

"That's something I'll tell you in the future, Silver. For now, just know that I need you to come aboard later. Oh, and bring your girlfriend with you, too." "How many times do I need to tell you, me and Blaze are just friends, nothing else! And also, what do you mean by 'aboard'?" Silver asked. Shadow sighed and gestured up with his head slightly. "Oh…" Silver said. "I picked up some disturbing readings concerning you earlier." said Shadow."Oh?" Silver asked.

"I can't tell you anymore right now. For now, why don't you go talk to those two?"

"Alright then, why not? I'll talk to you later, I guess."

Shadow nodded and stepped back a bit. "Chaos Control!" he shouted. And just like that, Shadow was gone.


End file.
